Hydralisk
The evolutionary matrix of the caterpillar-like herbivorous Slothien was supercharged by the original Overmind, who twisted the hapless creatures into nightmarish killers known as Hydralisks. Within the plates of their carapaces, Hydralisks house hundreds of armor-piercing spines that can be fired in volleys at enemies approaching from ground or air. The Hydralisk can launch a Needle Spine at astounding speeds, easily penetrating 2 centimeters of solid neosteel even at maximum range. Under any circumstances, massed groups of Hydralisks should be approached with extreme caution, and preferably with Siege Tank support. Recent studies suggest that the thick mandibles of the herbivorous Slothien were subjected to forced evolution to increase their effectiveness. With an estimated bite force of 5000 pounds per square inch, the Hydralisk’s jaw can easily cut through flesh, bone, or neosteel. It's tri-bladed scythe-like claws, grown from the relatively soft ribs of the Slothien and hardened through genetic manipulation, are formidable weapons in close quarters combat. The high-density bone blades are connected to a set of fast-twitching, striated muscles, which allow for great striking power with a modest range of motion—deadly even in restricted mobility scenarios such as tight corridors or trenches. Adaptations ''Needle Spines The caterpillar-like Slothien were once covered in fine bristles coated with mild paralytic venom to discourage predators. After their assimilation, this innocuous defensive trait gave way to highly poisonous armor-piercing spines. When ready to attack, the formidable musculature of the Hydralisk contracts, releasing large volleys of lethal biological ordnance. Poison Glands The Hydralisk's Needle Spines are coated in a specially concocted cardiotoxin designed to slow the body's muscles and stop the heart. Its toxicity level is fairly high, allowing for lethality with relatively minimal exposure. Low-Light Vision The Hydralisk’s eyeball has a considerable optical aperture which allows the creature to see in the dark. This ability is further enhanced by a layer of tissue that reflects light, and the production of a dense substance which—depending on saturation levels—make its eyes glow orange or red, a clear indicator that the creature’s vision has fully adjusted to the darkness. Glandular Augmentation Hydralisks are fearless, living weapons. Their endocrine and adrenal systems have been altered for that purpose, and the chemicals pumped into their bloodstream effectively force them to live in a perpetual “fight response.” Some Hydralisk variants seem to be able to overcharge their specialized endocrine system, substantially increasing aggression and savagery. Muscular Augmentation The remarkable musculature of the Hydralisk (4,000 muscles compared to a Terran’s 629) is due in part to its augmented muscle density and striation. This allows the Hydralisk to perform seemingly impossible feats for its shape, such as leaping 10 ft in the air in spite of its extreme weight. The Hydralisk can also partially counteract its density with such muscles, successfully treading water for short periods of time. Hardened Carapace The carapace of the Hydralisk is supra-dense, and able to deflect most forms of small-arms fire as well as protect the Hydralisk from other potentially lethal projectiles and strikes. Even its eye-lids are armored enough to stop a bullet. However, the density of its carapace poses a weight problem. To counteract this and keep Hydralisks agile, the lower portions of their sinuous bodies are less armored, allowing for relatively unimpeded locomotion. Variant Strains 'Hunter Killer''' Hunter Killers are a special Hydralisk strain. They are essentially double-powered Hydralisks with tougher carapaces and improved musculature. Category:Zerg Units